


散伙

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: zhenkuo yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang
Summary: 冗长的谈恋爱洪阔一直说要跟林臻东散伙，只是到现在都没散





	散伙

场上闹哄哄的，林臻东简单休息了一下，晾了晾一身臭汗，东找西找，在露营区旁边堆放着其他东西的一辆房车里翻到了睡着的洪阔，他还是这样单给自己劈出来一小块地方，四周堆得满满的乱乱的，蜷着身子还耷拉条腿，睡得昏天黑地。

刚才的赛段林臻东后来开得high了，无视了洪阔让他不要切弯，过了那个劲儿他就知道坏了，冠军是没问题，可洪阔最烦他忽略自己的指示，他瞟一眼，嗯，洪阔面无表情，完犊子。

可还得归他哄，林臻东厚着脸皮抓过他的手要击掌，被用上点小劲儿的手甩开，他盯着洪阔就这么开门出去了，绷着小脸叉着腰背对过他。林臻东稍微有点心虚地皱皱眉头，趁着外面人来人往还没顾上他，认命地下车绕到洪阔跟前。林大少爷少有地不磊落，迎着洪阔抬眼看过来的目光就圈过他想把他扯到人少点的地方，这下一触即发。

“你放开，就在这儿。”

声音很低，冷淡镇定，来了，林臻东想，闭了闭眼努力挺直背，就好像这个时候比洪阔高那么一个头能有点用似的。

林臻东不吵架，大家都知道，没得吵，车队他老板，赞助他老爸，冠军他实至名归。真的，连话也不算多，无论赛场上还是生活里，他都是个理性直接的决策者，激动和放任的情绪几乎都在赛道上，在所有他完全掌控的瞬间，

———在洪阔。

洪阔不骂人，大家也知道，骂什么呀，洪经理里里外外一把手，干脆利落从不拖泥带水，要炒你都不用废话的用得着骂人？车队是林臻东的，可林臻东听洪阔的啊，洪阔就那么开开朗朗地从飞机上下来，他们就看见他们老板啊，这嘴上还说着话呢，脚上就迎上去了，那叫一个风里雨里，眼里只有你。

可洪阔就往林臻东面前这么认认真真地一站，不吵不闹不发脾气，语调也变得慢条斯理又郑而重之的时候，冠军车手林臻东就挺着背耷拉着头，双手抻着无处安放，像只憨厚的大狗，表情诚恳而热烈。

“臻东。”洪阔苦口婆心。

林臻东沉痛点头。

“记得上回咱们路过翻车的那个吗？”  
“后来我提醒过你吗？”  
“知道为什么吗？”

这样的问题林臻东十分拎得清，这就好比他妈问他爸：“知道错了吗？”

并不是让你回答的，回答任何一个你就死了，所以林老板环顾四周，无人围观，而后放心又示弱地往直升机上一靠，把自己努力藏在洪经理投来的那片身影里，脸上脏兮兮一道一道的灰尘，小狗眼一瞅一瞅的。

洪阔盯够了，抱着手臂给出答案：“那个车手不听领航的提示，压上弯内路肩翻的车。”

洪阔酣畅淋漓地数落他一通，临走前还风风火火地折回到跟前，叉腰抬头仰直了脖颈倍儿认真稳重地说：“臻东，再有一次，咱俩就散伙。”那双疲惫到极点反而精神的眼睛重重地看了他，转身走人。绑在腰间的衣服跟着他屁股走动一荡一荡的。

危机暂时解除。

林臻东从头到尾目光含笑追着他的一举一动，看着他翻着什么文件签着字，又嘴上不停地叮嘱着谁。只让人不自觉地跟着他叉着腰，怎么就那么飒呢。林臻东越过洪阔看着他前面那片高原的天空，心里是无比的轻松，只觉得心里那颗在赛段最后渐渐松开的螺丝钉又让洪阔几句数落给奇异地紧上了，不再摇摇晃晃，踏实得像回了家，世界上只有他能做到。

从国外重遇那会儿，他还曾经是别人的小伙伴，到他俩各种意义上纠缠在一起，跑过各大比赛，也借机走遍世界各地，再到做自己的车队，洪阔总说要跟他散伙，可就是没散成。

洪阔每回筋疲力尽就会在忙完之后自己躲起来歇一会儿，尤其是林臻东干了什么的时候，他不说，可彼此早已熟悉得不行，全世界也只有林臻东能找到他，像是某种默契。

这回没用多少时间，果然他躲在这儿。林臻东拍了拍他的脸，熟练地抱他起来，日理万机的高龄领航员兼车队经理此刻顺着他的怀抱乖顺地倚靠在他肩窝里，眉眼的轮廓随着温热呼吸印在他脖颈，像他对自己本质上的一颗豆腐心。林臻东颠了颠怀里的重量，又瘦了。其实洪阔怕麻烦，却是另一种天生的爱操心，因为怕麻烦，他倒是宁可自己把上心的事大包大揽了，仔仔细细条分缕析地协调好。他不是计较的人，相反他直接得很，做事是少有的纯粹直接，甚至有些小霸道，林臻东喜欢得不行。

走是不让走的，走不了的，这么精打细算的人，走了肯定觉得自己亏了，他低头蹭着亲了口洪阔满是汗意黏糊糊的脸蛋，这会儿洪阔就算醒了也是懒在他身上，果然洪阔轻哼了一声，抬手不客气地圈住他，胸口潮潮的汗汽带着体温印上林臻东的胸口，浑圆的小屁股挤着林臻东捧着他的手掌，蛊惑着林臻东伸手插进他潮热的发间，往自己肩窝按了按偏头用脸磨蹭了几下，不自觉咬紧了腮帮子，加快了脚步往住处走。

高原的太阳还没落，时间却早该天黑，比赛结束的闲散裹挟着大家，但他们也很习惯这样的场合林臻东洪阔大多缺席，这对始终彬彬有礼的冠军组合，教养优质，一个沉稳一个随和，搭档多年习性也是相像，一起出现一起消失，大概是又在忙着车队的事吧。车手们干了一杯也不忘一句带过林臻东，看着真是个不错的青年啊，现在这样沉得住气的靠谱小伙子还是少啊，后生可畏啊。

酒店里，沉得住气的林臻东只来得及把洪阔抵在浴室玻璃上，人家脚还挨不稳地，他手就把连体衣开膛破肚，伸进去揉上了那包还软着的东西。

“嗯…”洪阔在他肩窝里迷糊地抗议，头抵着双手有些推拒，林臻东一手扶着洪阔后脖颈从自己颈窝离开，抓着他仰头靠在玻璃上，厚实软嫩的嘴唇就在他眼前，林臻东不满意了，虽然迷迷糊糊的洪阔他很喜欢，可比完赛的时间按照他心里的国际惯例也是他们俩的，洪阔又躲他又困。他手上有些粗暴地隔着内裤把洪阔弄到半硬，掐着他下巴尖喘着粗气含吮他的嘴。

“洪阔，”他亲着拱着洪阔，冒出来的胡茬故意用吃痛的力度剐蹭着细嫩的耳侧，“醒醒，洪阔，”手上伸进内裤里环绕着紧撸了几把，直扯得洪阔嘟囔着一挺身，迷蒙的眼睛看见怼在眼前头发有些乱的脸，还没擦干净脸上的黑道道，见他睁眼就更起劲地伸舌占据自己的口腔。

洪阔被他乱七八糟的莫名急切弄得不上不下，下面上面被掌握，只能两手时而抓紧他双肩时而松开，哼哼着扭动着腰身，绷紧了屁股试图贴向玻璃墙躲他，双腿难耐地蹭着林臻东的大腿，却逃不出他的抚弄，彻底清醒了。

下头的手揉着揉着还隔着内裤戳入他后面的穴口，抠抠挖挖的，直戳得他后面一绞。洪阔咬牙掐着林臻东结实的手臂，迎着林臻东看向他脸上表情的目光，就是不肯。

林臻东可闷骚了，每次比赛后折腾洪阔是他保留节目，不睡洪阔比赛就不算完似的，还总要摆出一副被洪阔撩得不行受不了忍不下去的痴狂样子，基本上洪阔也由着他，他也享受两个人每次并肩作战后丢下旁人嘈杂的狂欢痴缠在一起的空间，那是只属于他和林臻东的比赛的一部分，从车里到床上释放了仿佛才算完整，他也喜欢林臻东对着他才有的粗糙急躁，洪阔有时候觉得自己真是个霸道的老妈子，太惯着林臻东。

可今天林臻东惹着他了，不听话还想操他，洪阔被他戳弄抚摸得大腿都在颤动，心里却酸得不行，皱着眉头双手掰着林臻东的脸，偏开头喘息：“你他妈别碰我。”

“洪阔，你怎么说脏话呢。”林臻东的声音诚恳里带着忍耐，舌头舔着又啃又吻上了洪阔。装得可真好啊洪阔想，还怪他，洪阔气得抬腿想踩上他小腹硬忤着的那根。

这样玩了他一会儿，林臻东自己胯下也涨硬难忍，洪阔内裤里的坚挺吐出了些湿黏的液体，林臻东剥下他的连体衣，闷哼了声用力扯开他内裤，打开自己的，顶着胯一下一下地用自己的磨着洪阔的那根，更烫更硬的触感惹得洪阔抖了一下，口舌相接的嘴盛不住溢出的津液顺着他嘴角流下，可耻地说不出话来。林臻东空出的双手一边一个揪着他胸前凸起，张开手掌用掌心揉弄按压，又揪起来刺痛他，这会儿有些狠了，林臻东放开了他的嘴，从上而下盯着洪阔的脸，着迷地看着他，“疼吗？”手掌张大着包裹他的胸膛揉搓那两点，亲了一口洪阔引着他低头看自己下身一下一下顶着他的磨蹭。

肌肤的温度，难堪的味道，还有林臻东喉咙里性感的声音，那种意图让洪阔红着眼眶移开目光，被他揪着乳头疼痒得断断续续啊啊地叫，林臻东就这么发狠地看着他，打断了他的睡意，趁着他的疲惫欺负他，看他连眼睛都带着水光，还有些发懵不知所以，就被林臻东狼崽一样沉默地玩弄出快意。

洪阔被翻过身趴在玻璃上，脸都压在墙上，身上只剩一件打底的白T，背后林臻东还一身脏露着大鸟贴着他，“啊…”他绵长地叫了声，那根灼热吐息的大家伙正对着他后穴口戳了一下，湿润的前头挤着他刚被玩得有些酸软的地方竟然挤进去了一些。洪阔侧着脸被他按着，前胸贴后背，林臻东迷恋地贴着他的脸磨蹭亲吻，一手胡乱摸着他胸膛，一手撸他前面，腰身却色情地前后动着，后面那根继续像刚才那样一次一次顶戳着他后穴，明明是半强迫着他，却分明被林臻东装出了一些乞求的意味，尤其肩上一口口舔舐亲吻他的大脑袋，像林臻东平常那样绅士体贴，让人心软，下身却狡猾而恶劣，偶然一下戳得深了些，前端的轮廓破开洪阔下身的湿润紧致，让他红了耳朵尖，明显的引诱。

两个人身上气息都不怎么好闻，却熟悉得让人眷恋，洪阔努力摆脱林臻东深埋轻嗅的示好，最后扭着腰身推拒着：“林臻东…你…脏…你…”却被林臻东拢过脸来吸他的舌头，语不成调，“洪阔…你怎么话都说不清了…”说着些不相关联的蠢话，当他是小孩子哄，继续配合着下身的润滑与他接吻，喘息之间轻声地臊他，“你就这样念路书啊，你怎么念啊？嗯？”终于还是按住了洪阔半扭着上身的挣扎，和着最后音节重重地撞进去了一截，“唔…啊！”洪阔被硬生生进入了一些，抖着腿要站不住，尾椎的胀麻感直冲入小腹，像要坠落，“林…臻东…嗯…臻东…你先出去…”

却还在被把着屁股往里日，洪阔低下头抵着玻璃，闭着眼睛额角青筋都起来了，后面灼烫的阴茎被他的肠壁挤弄着也推拒着他，一点一点破开穴肉往里推进，缓慢的折磨让他无声地张开嘴，林臻东贴在他耳边舔吻着说着没头没脑的话回答他，“林臻东不出去…林臻东不听话…”双腿架着他跪滑下来，把他双手按在玻璃上，猛然发力挺直挺动腰身全部进入了他，洪阔睁开眼睛被他逼出了眼泪，这个位置进得太深，太束缚他，林臻东说的话太混蛋，他还只能跪着任由林臻东操弄，整个人向前抵着玻璃，向后坐着他的东西，仰着头贴在他的肩窝被他一下一下顶得说不出话来。“洪阔…洪阔…”林臻东的汗濡湿着他的背，颈侧的脏灰蹭在他脸上又被汗水擦掉，“你说话啊洪阔…“林臻东松开手揉着他的屁股，洪阔被抵着蹲坐在他的阴茎上，快速又深入地撞击磨蚀，硬热的一根插在他深处支配着他，磨出液体水渍作响，林臻东像是记仇了魔怔了非要他说话，把他扶着跪好扣着他的手从后面正对着他那个角度一下一下撞击和抽出，那个位置被连续摩擦过，每一下都像灭顶的折磨，让他彻底瘫软在他身上摇着头无处可逃，又像是连着声带，在林臻东低头吻着他津液交渡的间隙随着撞击的频率哼鸣出声，他最后被钉在那个位置从后直插直入，前端贴挤在玻璃上喷出汩汩白浊，而林臻东伸手把持着弄着他还在出来的柱体，紧抱着他语无伦次：“洪阔…我都听你的…你说什么我都听…”他也快要到了，弓着腰咬疼了洪阔狠命地往里面致命的温暖紧窒重而快地又磨又抽插，那几下惹得洪阔跌坐在他茎身上痉挛，林臻东箍紧了他下盘紧贴着一股股地给他，一边全弄在他里面，一边咬着耳朵与他温存：“洪阔你…嗯…你夸夸我，你说林臻东好棒…”

洪阔真是一点力气没有，下面扭一扭也挣不开，抬手按开林臻东叨逼叨的大脑袋：“你…你给我弄干净…”

林臻东这下满足体贴的，亲了他汗湿的发际一口，“来，给我们洪阔弄干净。”把着他抱起来进浴室，毫不讲究地打开莲蓬头唰地淋湿两个人，洪阔张口要骂，被林臻东带到刚才那块玻璃的另一面，让他趴在这面看着他射在玻璃上的液体，一边开着水给他冲洗他的屁股，被洪阔扭头看他那个潮红余韵中无奈又气愤的眼神激得不知怎么的又硬了，给他抱过来全身抹上滑溜溜的沐浴液，握着前端打了几下操开的穴口又入进去，洪阔：“林臻东…你可真行…”林臻东回他一个堵上嘴的吻。

一切结束的时候天终于黑了，一床狼藉，两个人不成样子地窝在高原最好的酒店最好的房间落地窗前。

“看什么呢？”洪阔已经睡着了又醒来，哑着嗓子贴在林臻东身上被他抱着，姿势很好很舒服，只需要转头就能看见林臻东盯着的手机屏幕。

两个人都套上了宽松的衣裤，缱绻地贴在一起，林臻东揉着他的脑袋给他看，“他们发给我的新车。”说话声嗡嗡的，震着洪阔贴着的耳朵。洪阔就着他的手翻照片，来了兴致，两个人你一言我一语，像网购的小年轻，谈的却是标的额翻几倍的奢侈机器。平时这些也都是洪阔负责，眼下已经习惯性上手开始拿他的手机发信息，林臻东把手机从他手机掏出来，把他拖抱到胸前趴在自己身上有一下没一下揉着他的屁股。

“别看它了，看看我。”林臻东收回手抬起他的脸，揉过丰满的嘴唇。

“你有什么好看的，看了生气。”咬了一口林臻东伸进嘴里的手指，“英国那次你记不记得，让你换全雨胎你不换，还有阿根廷那次，那个弯你怎么想的玩刹车？”噼里啪啦地吐槽着，是平时坐他身边那样精准霸道的语气。

林臻东凑上去亲了他，“怎么还翻旧账呢？”

洪阔刚才乖的，被他做的没脾气，这会儿一说起来又来劲了，那个汽修动作慢，你不肯换，请个空气动力工程师那么烧钱，那个指挥进站的都弄错多少回了跟你说了多少次要换人了…旧账渐渐跑偏。

“好了好了我记得记得，那次你不是还在哪儿写了个林X东SB骂我嘛。”手摸着摸着又摸进他穿好的内裤里，挤着他屁股肉，洪阔也不躲了，揪着林臻东块头精壮结实的胸感叹：“还不都是我操心。”

林臻东点开手机屏，指着那款车吸引他注意力：“那个怎么样？”洪阔头也不抬：“我也看中那款了，怎么，换那个想回国外开去？”

林臻东若有所思地看向窗外，手也没闲着揉他的臀，戳进他穴口按按，“嗯…”被他一下没轻重地戳得深了点，洪阔哼了一声，“你把我当方向盘呢？”看他又不说话了只是亲昵安抚地跟他接吻，逃离他唇舌的间隙洪阔气喘吁吁地看着他问：

 

“臻东，那什么时候带我去芬兰试那个车？”

“再等等。”林臻东又把他内裤脱了，手臂拉着他的腿弯让他蹲好伏在胸前，下面又胀大起来抵着他穴口磨蹭。  
“等跟张驰比吗？”洪阔轻微摆臀配合着他的蹭动。  
“嗯，”林臻东抚摸着他的头发，很在意地抓住他的话头：“你喜欢刚才那个？你乐意跟我去国外了？”

洪阔被他抵着后面坐着含进去了一点，眯着眼睛从鼻子里发出声音，“那看你表现了。”

林臻东抠了点润滑给他前前后后揉匀了，呼吸着他喷出的气息吻他：“怎么说？”他磨着洪阔，挺了进去，缓慢而悠长的几秒钟，洪阔嗯嗯啊啊断续哈着气，一路到底被撑满摩擦热得像擦出了火，喘了几下，不予回答。林臻东顶着他让他骑了一会儿，翻身压下他打开他双腿操他，认真吻他，“洪阔…”“嗯？啊…”“你答应跟我去国外比赛了？”“……”

林臻东和洪阔在一起很多年了，他们默契，相爱，有共同的追求，是契合的搭档，可林臻东稳定又带着速度的人生里，他还是会执着在意洪阔的答案…

他还是在意比如洪阔偶尔不知道认不认真说要散伙的话。

林臻东看上洪阔很久了，各种意义上的看上。

7岁时父亲领着他换了家卡丁车俱乐部。洪阔是父亲朋友家的孩子，大他几岁，也在这家练习，林臻东还记得父亲拍拍他的肩，指引他去找场上的小哥哥。

“你来。”洪阔笑着领他上车，林臻东比他高一点，却被他扬着手干脆利落地安上头盔，不带一句废话准确跟他说着有的没的。于是在他第一次着迷于自己掌控速度的那种热爱里，永远有洪阔开朗稚嫩的笑脸，和稳定清脆带点骄傲的笃定声音。

后来在英国又遇见洪阔，正赶上林臻东十几岁清狂幼稚的样子。训练营里洪阔已经跟另一个外国搭档关系很好，每次针对训练都完成得不错。

那个时候的林臻东，正在他人生最激越的时候，他稳稳当当，享受着用自己的控制力证明自己对热爱的追逐的事业拥有的天赋和前景，期待着无数不服与挑战，更有不成熟的亟待宣泄的荷尔蒙和无限可能。

重遇洪阔后，他有了这个喜欢的哥哥。

林臻东很清楚这一点，他现在回想，洪阔对他而言或许是和他们俩共同热爱的赛车生涯一样的存在，对洪阔的感情或许是好感的重燃，或许是因为共同理想的契机长久相处的结果，总之是他到现在为止从未怀疑过的事情。

洪阔总是笑得开朗又恣意，迎着你走过来时好看的眉眼笑得皱在一起，揪紧你的心。他聪明勇敢，心思直白，读书的时候就像个执照达人，学什么会什么，几乎集邮了赛车相关领域的所有专业证书。林臻东无数次的觉得，自己第一回碰车的时候就认识洪阔，是件多么宿命的事情，从一开始，他就看到了最好的最合适的，以后他又怎么会允许身旁的位置给别的人。

总之，不论是搭档或是情人，那时他也丝毫没有心思去分辨是搭档还是情人，只深刻地记得他站在空地上凝望洪阔开着飞机为同伴堪路时的心情，那天他站在赛道旁，看着洪阔驾驶直升机几次绕过他在的那片天空盘旋，他就再也忍不住心里的冲动，洪阔刚从飞机上下来，他就上前迎着他的身影挖了别人的墙角。

那时林臻东是笃定的，甚至没有现在偶尔对洪阔的患得患失，他记得每次洪阔大步走来在他身旁坐下大方打招呼的样子，他说臻东，跑几圈？那双眼睛看着他，用平时那样稍快稍大声的音调，他对他的眼神里也是欣赏，他对赛车也是热爱。在这个年纪，异国他乡，对两个生活环境相当，习性相近，性格登对，又有着同样热爱向往同样挑战的小伙子来说，一切都顺理成章。何况林臻东确实优秀，优秀又打眼，年轻王者的气质早已锋芒毕露，洪阔明白，他们追求的一圈一圈超过极限控制极限的感受里，他对林臻东的惺惺相惜。

林臻东堵在他直升机前开了口，是一个仿佛只关乎赛车，却故意定义不明，留下无限可能的关系。没有什么悬念。洪阔只是点点头，干干地转过脸，十分理所当然，像是马上进入状态一样，叭叭地提起了要求，林臻东只是笑着看他这个样子，耳朵边嗡嗡的，他也不知道自己听进去了啥，没事儿，当时他只想着，墙角是他的了，随便墙角怎么折腾吧。

于是他拥有了洪阔开着飞机为他堪路，他们有了形影不离的一次次训练与共同的成长与进步，有过汗流浃背互相监督的体能保持，也有了长久的磨合，有了感受到彼此默契的惊喜与悸动，也有过沙漠里顶着生存压力的争吵，有过分分钟想散伙与冷淡着脸不去挽留。

他们都没有时间，也来不及细想，就已经急切地因为各种吸引而并肩。

作为搭档他们有一起为车队拿下的荣誉，洪阔是让他放心接近极限的存在。

作为情人…

那是与作为搭档的林臻东洪阔搅合到一起另一场拉力赛。

这场比赛里，不管愿不愿意，作为搭档洪阔见识和解决过林臻东所有事儿逼的状况；作为爱人情人，洪阔更是见过了林臻东所有的样子，意气风发，激进失控，或是迷茫瓶颈，很长时间里渐渐只有他能体会。

说出去简直令人动容，可这是让优质二代林臻东害怕又感动的地方。

洪阔说过无数次要和他散伙，却总也没有散。

洪阔在外国无人的乡村小道上辱骂过他，被他赌气撂挑子不干，带着一身泥泞狂奔进大雨的小树林，又认命地折回来继续跟洪阔一起修车，一起跑完全程，事后洪阔高烧不止，他心情复杂地守了他几天几夜。

洪阔某一次被他无视，在路书上写过林臻东大傻X（臻字因笔画太多被洪阔用X代替），被车队众人传阅，洪阔还当作笑话解释给外国队友，而林臻东竟然较真了。他大概是第一次体会到自己也是要面子的这一点，又或者他发现来自洪阔的一切是这样挑战着他的情绪，总之一向冷静的他一把拖拽着笑意未褪的洪阔，重重地按在角落，洪阔吃痛地喘着气，抬头的一瞬间分明是明白了他的情绪，两个人却都选择莫名的沉默。

后来这样的时候有些频繁，说出来无非是你有了情绪我没来得及安抚，或是有了分歧又都在意彼此的态度所以悬而未决。

林臻东人生里的不稳定因素很少，失控也多在自己掌握中，可他和洪阔就是这样顺理成章而不声不响地占满彼此。

训练和赛事准备是家常便饭，琐碎却激动的事项占满了他们大多数日常，一起闷在夏天没开空调的车里好几小时是再平常不过的事，当两个人的精神执念融成一股劲，那种默契与满足就像完美地过了个弯，是比心动更刺激一百倍的嘈杂共振。

在这样的特殊情感里，两个人可以共同承受着足以拧断脖颈的离心力，忍过晕眩或震颤，也只会在到达终点完美找到刹车点后眼神胶着在一起，用力交握彼此的手。

搭档与情人的感觉搅合在一起，他也乱，洪阔也乱，所幸那段时间他们并没能分开，仍然在磨合与暧昧里顺其自然。

只是这场两个人的拉力赛中，总会失控。

搭伴儿在车队比赛的一次，是专为年轻车手设置的组别，冰天雪地，这样的状况还是第一次，就连曾经九连冠的老牌车神，当时在这样的场地也是稳健果断地选择把这片战场留给本地车手表现的方案。

无论是哪方面的难度，都是极限了。这里邻近气候恶劣的极寒地带，却是个中间地带，靠近风景区，是北美赛场能找到的合适比赛又不太极端的场地。

林臻东洪阔也快到极限了。他们所在的车队横扫了今年拉力赛的重要奖项，心理上这一个分站的赛程对他们而言很重要，也很疲惫，像弹簧拉到了极点，一落地没有喘气就开始前两天的堪路。

窗外是鹅毛大雪，林臻东刚才那遍已经把路况信息报给洪阔，现在洪阔坐在他身边开始第二遍核对。

“呼，冷死了。”利索的戴好头盔调试好，林臻东侧头看见洪阔红红的鼻头露着，摸上他的手。“怎么这么凉？”他皱眉，“没事儿，开着吧，这个路，大家都一样，倒还好些。”洪阔吸着鼻子，声音叫人心安。

林臻东先是缓慢行驶着，带着洪阔冲进一片白茫里，应该是无心看风景，可也许这里雪太大太美，他和洪阔像在天地间被一起覆盖。

“这里右急转，3档通过。”准备最末，比赛前夕，满天大雪，心情忽然有些放松，林臻东甚至有些想停下安静看看刚才余光里洪阔映衬着大雪的侧脸，懒懒地搭话，“这么多盲弯，”似乎终于有理由转头看他。

“不要紧，”洪阔聚精会神没看他，“后面你别开太猛，怕出事。”

这些准备总是马不停蹄的完成，现在这是最后一遍，两天里洪阔已经事无巨细全部协调好，陌生的环境，陌生的天气，尤其是特殊路段在这个国家有不同的要求，他却早已经快速又准确地整理出来。

领航的时间规划很重要，洪阔是做得最好的那个，吃饭检修上路，思路清晰，当机立断，林臻东问过他当时怎么有时间考下那么多证，学那么多东西，洪阔的回答是因为喜欢，他俩干了一杯，说，因为喜欢，才会去操心。

所以林臻东忽然也很想要个答案。

“洪阔。”“嗯？”“这场比完，我们就回国去吧。”

洪阔低下头又写了什么，“你想回国跑了？”

“不止，我想我们自己做车队。”

隔着头盔也感受到了林臻东不时看过来静默却热切的目光，洪阔放下路书，直视着前方。心跳得很厉害，是因为这个决定有多热血多激动人心，这段日子林臻东呼之欲出，他当然有感觉，他是林臻东的领航员，而林臻东要什么，他一向都能给。

可心跳得很厉害，也是因为，“你说我们？”

他迎上林臻东的侧脸。

“洪阔，我们回国做自己的车队，怎么样？”林臻东还是那样目光坚定地看着前方重复着。

洪阔盯着前面的又一个弯，手上不停却又没有在写什么，他还是像当时那样，嘴上也不停地开始考虑起来：“我也一直在想，车队现在回国是可以做了，就是不比自己比赛省心，你得有个方向，技师维修队工程师这些都好办，赞助商那边没有真正接触过，但是我读的是这方面，不行可以问问…”

“洪阔，你答应跟我回去，做车队经理了？”

林臻东打断他。

不知不觉的这一遍已经快到尽头，林臻东把车停下，洪阔背对着他捣鼓着身上，看不见表情。

“看你这次表现吧。”声音里是带着笑的，洪阔扔下林臻东走了。

…

他们赢了。

赢得还很漂亮，之前甚至并没有其他族裔的面孔能达到这个名次。

三天的比赛很疲惫，可香槟喷洒着，没有人是不高兴的，他们俩没站在一起，可洪阔隔着欢呼的人群飞溅的液体，总看到林臻东眼错不见盯着他的眼睛，洪阔呛了一口酒，直直地回看着他，林臻东似乎迫切地朝他移动着，越过他前面的人群和物件，帐篷旁的这点场地似乎对他来说很遥远，甚至被绊了一下，却不停的靠近，洪阔笑着站在原地，眼睛里都是异常开心的光彩，吸引着林臻东走近，却找不见他，回头看见洪阔已经被赛事组的人拉走了在说着什么，他想了想，先回去给洪阔发了条信息：我爸在酒店旁边有个别墅，等会儿咱们回那儿去。

这里如果不作为赛车比赛场地，还是世界著名的休养旅游胜地，他的别墅在峡谷河流的旁边，紧邻着旁边的雪山，卧室的每个窗子都能看见银缎一样的大河。这场比赛也是一段时光的告一段落，他们认识很久却还很少有这样的闲心，林臻东也不知道自己想干什么，他就想带洪阔来这里。

只有洪阔不知道是怎么了，一直没来，林臻东已经清洗休整了一会儿，听同行车手说洪阔在赛后酒会上时还有些惊讶，他们都很少去这个场合呆太久，他只好自己找过去。

别墅到酒店后面有个长长的封闭酒廊，大概因为除了业主也很少有人去别墅，所以人很少，灯影昏暗，却能看清楚窗外落雪纷纷，林臻东走出来不到三分之二的距离，就看见前面有个人影扒在窗户上看着外面。

“洪阔？”他认出来，洪阔像喝了酒，灯这么暗还能看见他看着雪傻笑，换上的连体飞行服贴着身上，撅着屁股，很滑稽，也很好看。

林臻东快步走过去，把他翻过来正对着自己，“喝了多少啊？”他摸着洪阔的脸，热热的，有点汗，一股酒味，眼睛却精神地看着他，被他搂着还软软地贴在他身上搂着他。

“高兴。”吐出俩字。

洪阔摸上林臻东嘴角，他很喜欢，薄薄的长长的，有和林臻东现在一样清洁而沉稳的感觉。

好，高兴。高兴就不管我一个人喝大了？

林臻东被他欲吻不吻的摸得头皮发麻，他没见过洪阔这样，可他喜欢得不行。

林臻东搂紧他亲他的嘴，洪阔张嘴接纳他，还挺用力地又吸又舔，喉咙里不满地发着声音，林臻东硬着头皮离开他的嘴托着他的屁股想带他回别墅，却听见洪阔一声声喊的是自己的名字。

“臻东。”洪阔眼睛里都是水汽。

“林臻东。”抱着林臻东的脑袋又黏糊糊地吻了一口。

“林臻东。”甚至抬起了一条腿想攀着他，下身顶蹭着他。

林臻东觉得就算跑在沙漠里车撞石头上引擎车盖有的没的全都报废也没有这会儿折磨他。跑high的时候怎么办呢？洪阔会提醒他。那么洪阔现在往玻璃上按着他顶他啃他嘴角还想坐上来怎么办？

这是要骑他啊。

办了他！

林臻东上下抚摸着洪阔的背，衣服都没脱呢，他只把东西从牛仔裤链里解放出来，按着洪阔的屁股往上应着他的动作顶他，洪阔的脸在他眼前，大眼睛里是从来没有这样直接的期待和爱意，嘴巴微张着，还有红酒的气息，喃喃喊着他的名字，林臻东吻过去，贴得紧紧地严丝合缝，用同样的热烈封缄洪阔的情绪。

林臻东爱洪阔，而洪阔都知道，现在正缠在他身上，被他脱了一半的衣服，舔咬着胸前，被洪阔抱着，嘴里还念叨着名字，没有什么比这更让林臻东心里悸动了。两个人明明一直在一起，却原来一直不言不语但各自以自己独一无二的心意对待对方，这些直到现在才像终于找到了一个出口。

连体服被脱拽到屁股下，林臻东伸手进去一阵胡乱摸，洪阔刚刚撩起了他，一声声的喊他要骑他，这会儿倒是闷在他颈侧，摸他胸扯掉他外套，贴在他结实的胸腹上随着他的心跳喘着，耳朵通红。

林臻东听着他的喘息，从下而上伸手进他衣服里揉了他一通，两个人像几月没见似的，就这么在无人的酒廊窗台紧贴紧抱着解渴。窗外悠悠白雪，寂静的山谷，只有心跳声，眷恋地揉抱了一会儿，林臻东搂着他转过来面对自己坐在小窗台，捧着他的脸，握着他的屌，盯着他眼睛用温热手心的茧子磨着他。洪阔露出无助又依赖的神情，腰身跟着他撸动的节奏胡乱扭动，眼里全是林臻东跟平时那么不一样的神情，不再是那个稍显绅士会忍着情绪的林臻东，洪阔忍不住凑上去亲吻他的鼻尖嘴角，被林臻东偏头稳住，吸着舌头和着下身的节奏吻的他喘不过气。洪阔喘着呢喃，大腿蹭着林臻东紧绷的臀线，被掌握着很难耐很束缚，他还是试图翻身骑他。

裤子已经滑在地上，一盒套套从连体裤口袋里掉到窗台上。

洪阔想捡，被林臻东抢先拿着，屁股从窗台上滑下来又被林臻东残酷镇压。

“臻东，你停…嗯…停一下。”

怎么可能。

“你要干嘛？嗯？洪阔？”林臻东抖着声音质问着，看到洪阔口袋里掉出的什么时就觉得自己可能快要失去理智，他一边禁锢着洪阔让他怎么动也只能贴着自己，撕开了包装，手沾着液体滑到洪阔身后毫不留情地按进去两根手指，“啊…要在…上面…”

洪阔伸手绕过去想拉他的手，却被林臻东抓着手指戳了进去，林臻东块头比他大许多，以前一起冲凉也有过，可就算有擦枪走火，林臻东也是隐忍着多，他从未被这样对待过，两个人都是新鲜又刺激的感受。

翻身失败，洪阔发现自己只能被林臻东用自己的手深浅没数地插着自己，被他没个够地吻得断气。

洪阔不愿意了，另一只手伸进林臻东裤子里握住他早就硬热的阴茎，承受着身后被他摆布的异样快感，也像他那样盯着他给他弄。

洪阔今天高兴啊，高兴了只想做点什么，这样手手脚脚也缠不住林臻东他不喜欢。

洪阔因为林臻东三天前的那句话高兴，比赛的时候他脑子里已经忍不住想着回国之后的各种事情，心里满满的是不知名的满足。第一次不知道怎么说出自己的感受，洪阔看着林臻东向他走来时是自己跑开的，他们的默契那么强烈，他总有些预感，可事到临头他才明白直接了当如自己，也会不够勇敢，即使对方是林臻东这样彼此之间早已毫无保留信任的人。

洪阔没去找林臻东，回到酒店房间洗澡换衣服做了很多事，可脑子里还是想着等在别墅里的那个人，想着他简单几句坚定赤诚的承诺带给自己的向往和悸动，有朋友看到洪阔难得回房间里呆着，就拉他去酒会，洪阔跟着去了，只是临走前折回来鬼使神差地抓了盒酒店房间的套套。

他是冲着把自己弄醉了去灌的，效果显著。本来也不是很能喝，平时多数也就忙去了没怎么参与，或者体面地品一品林臻东带来的红酒，哪知道喝大了满脑子只有林臻东三个字。

他抛下了人群，别墅的房卡他有，开了门一个人磨磨蹭蹭翻翻转转地沿着酒廊往林臻东在的那里走着，眼前雪花飞舞好像触手可及，有些晕，他索性贴靠在窗上看着大雪纷飞。

林臻东说他们要回国。

林臻东说要做他们自己的车队。

林臻东问他答不答应。

睁开眼，林臻东就在他眼前，洪阔发誓自己只是想他了，想离他近一点，再近一点，只是失控了。

林臻东被洪阔握得很不走心，有一下没一下，只知道把那双眼睛勾着他看，看得林臻东自己挺胯往他手里送，“洪阔，你这样不行…”洪阔被说了，松开绞着林臻东的舌头，不服气地看着他，林臻东粗大的一根继续不要脸地往他手里撞，看着他低头盯着自己那根的样子，心里一阵难以自制的念头，他想着洪阔多能干的一个人，那双手能利索地修车，能开着直升机引领自己，林臻东伏下身抱住他腰胯含住洪阔挺起来的小家伙，又撕开了一个套涂着润滑挺戳着他的后穴戳刺按压。洪阔的下身完完全全被他掌握，他鱼一般地挺起，又无力地塌下腰想逃离，头顶着窗户，雪花在眼睛上方飘洒，像打湿了眼睛，又像流下了眼泪。

“臻东…臻东…”洪阔双手按着他的头，不知道喊什么一样无助地重复他的名字，前后夹击下很快溃不成军，后面异样的胀感刺激着尾椎蔓延，前面被林臻东慢慢摸索着舌苔摩擦过下侧，抖了几抖射出来。

林臻东忍不了了，没来得及安抚他，还抖着就把人给翻过去扶着窗户，摸着一个套套戴上，贴着他的背，扶着阴茎往里送，任凭洪阔被他捣得叫出声来也顾不上。

感觉不太好，洪阔随手拿的尺寸太小，他急急忙忙戴不好，紧绷着要滑脱，他还是猴急地一手掰开洪阔紧实的大腿，握着自己往里送入。

“嗯…不行…太大了…”只是进去了一点洪阔都受不了，整个臀尖颤抖着，往后挣扎，却更绞紧了林臻东。

林臻东啪地拍了拍他的臀，“忍着，”急躁又欲念深重，完全不是那个运筹帷幄的样子，只手忙脚乱地想继续进去，却被裹得头皮发麻不上不下，还记着怕伤了他只敢入了半截浅而快地抽动着。

前面的酒店的人在狂欢，酒廊却像幕天席地的禁地，温暖混乱而淫靡，他们藏在昏暗的转角，凌乱的衣服，狼狈的犬类一样交媾的姿势，皑皑白雪欲盖弥彰地遮着羞，他们两个什么时候这样失控过。

林臻东混乱地抽动，洪阔被他无章法地操作弄得委屈地低声哼哼，林臻东拉起他打底的衬衣塞在他嘴里叼着，温暖紧致包裹着的感受还有一点陌生却刺激的占有着洪阔的心情混杂着，他感到不堪又满足，没有忍住凌乱地顶弄了几下就紧抱着洪阔释放了出来，套子太小滑落了一大半，浊白的液体涂了洪阔一屁股，他竟然真的在这里就把洪阔给办了。

抱着洪阔有些手足无措，心虚还有刚才混乱的表现让他只想掩盖过去，洪阔还抖着窝在他身上，林臻东却只有心动没有无聊的歉意。酒廊里有暖气，洪阔还缠在他身上脸颊红红的，他只是安抚地吻了吻洪阔，心里突然觉得敞亮很多，裸裎又狼狈地相对，竟然也很珍贵。

洪阔被一个接着一个荒诞淫靡又真实的梦惊呆了，他和林臻东荒唐地纠缠在一起，青涩而激烈，急吼吼的拥有彼此的欲望太强烈，屋子都没进，林臻东就进了他的后面，贴着他耳朵有的没的全往外说，而他不知羞地贪看着熟悉却从未这样接触玩弄的身体，看着林臻东蛮横饥渴地挺着硬物撞上他手心。

这太过分了，可只有这样他才够，才能体会到心里那种冲撞已久的情绪该从哪里找到出口。现在又不够了，不够深…不够满足…他记得自己在林臻东用衣服裹着他时又扭动着攀上去热切地看着他，“你碰碰我…你再碰碰我…臻东。”声音柔软又乖顺，什么脾气纠结霸道自信都没有了。

他才发觉林臻东很好抱，高高大大的，他能抱个满怀，林臻东很好闻，清洁的底气沾染上了刚才失控的情欲，是自己的味道，林臻东还很硬很热，力气很大，很容易又被蛊惑，抱着他倏然收紧，狠狠地拢过他亲嘴，胡乱地抓起衣服亲得人说不出话来揉着屁股把他往前带。

林臻东不一样了，让他更喜欢，他好像把这话说出来了，被林臻东啪地按在前进的一面墙上伸进裤子里猛抓了几把。

这是洪阔的赛车手啊，只有他能看见他这样，他能追随他的速度，满足他的一切。洪阔把他的内裤又拉下来，摸他饱胀的东西，自己呻吟出声，后面入侵的指头被他这样弄得又粗暴了点，洪阔抬起一条腿打开自己方便他的进入，在最后一截长廊里停停走走终于被压在一个厚实的门板上。

从欢愉中略微清醒的时候他如愿以偿骑坐在林臻东身上，全身赤裸肌肤相贴，下身被滚烫又坚硬的东西全部没入，前端还残留着再一次发泄出来带着痛意的快感，白色液体洒在林臻东腹上，原来是还没过劲儿就又被他抱着挺动着操弄，有些难受着清醒了。一片狼籍和真实的梦境提醒着他刚刚失控的快感，肠道里异样的温度和湿润的水声紧紧裹着林臻东，他见他像是清醒了，却丝毫没停下，捧着洪阔长长地吻他，下面往上一颠一颠地操他，惹得他哼出难过的调调，才发现嗓子也带着一点嘶哑。刚刚褪下的情潮很容易又被操着泛上来，敏感的肠壁暴露出弱点，被硬着的那根无差别磨过顶过，前面又硬了起来杵着林臻东。

“洪阔你看你，又硬了。”林臻东放开他的嘴让他喘气叫出来，迷恋地拿话臊他，洪阔真是个宝贝，死命地直白地缠着他，没有什么技巧，像洪阔这个人一样，眷恋只因为热爱，确认了洪阔的心意这件事总是莫名刺激他，像肆无忌惮的许可。洪阔被他抱着对准坐下，后面吞咽着自己性器时跌坐到底，皱着眉抱紧他长声呻吟的样子足以让林臻东心动到着迷。

被他燃起浓烈的侵占欲，吮吻他的嘴，按他的臀一次次占满他的穴道，把着他严格地上下套弄，看洪阔张着嘴无声跟着呻吟，亲了一口，哄着提着要求，“洪阔，你要骑我的，你得好好骑。”

“我…啊…不…不要了…”洪阔被林臻东打着转磨得后壁紧缩，前端都跟着跳了跳，双手撑着他抗议他玩疯了的行为，“有始有终，慢慢来…”林臻东真的严格，掐着他腰臀稳着节奏用力上下挺动，啪啪打在他挺翘细白的臀，渐渐更重更快，逼迫着洪阔跟着自己。

长久的默契深入骨髓，就连床上也很快找到节奏，一个无休止地侵略占有，得寸进尺想逼迫他更多，一个接纳引领，无条件地承接他们在极限的试探，太过契合。快感再次累积，洪阔只感觉自己的软热包裹着的东西越来越硬，林臻东早借口套套不合适没有戴，直接接触的硬挺越来越重，最后几下洪阔甚至坐着蜷起了手脚呻吟起来，林臻东还搂紧他在他耳边学着他跟着他一起嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，简直恶劣到极点，他好气又好笑，还被胀满到极点又痒到深处的情欲折磨得受不住痉挛着高潮了，也感觉到林臻东抵在他深处弹动。

拥抱交叠静默着，别墅两层楼高的大落地窗能看见翠湖山全幅的白雪和结冰的银河，林臻东仰躺着抱着熟睡的洪阔，他还在他里面，被他毫无底线地妥协容纳着。

他们从没分开过，甚至在看懂彼此的心意前就已经无条件信任，有些事是从开始就注定的，也是抓住就不会放弃的，那么说不说也就都一样。

…

大概在回国前，冠军组合这种超越了搭档与爱人的属性终于搅合到了一起，林臻东带着洪阔飞来飞去谈各种工作就更像是热恋期。洪阔包揽了一堆事情，带着文件到处跑，林臻东就更像假公济私，带着洪阔去法国的酒庄呆两天，又去瑞士滑雪，他们搭档的不算长的时间里走过的地方都还没来得及好好走走看看，于是林臻东安排吃喝玩乐，洪阔着迷于车队工作，衬得林臻东十分昏君。

“林臻东，回去比赛前你要是再胖，我可不伺候你了。”洪阔总是比他先进入状态，像个满足的小富婆，日常清点自己的资产，点到哪个要换要撤他还赶紧掏出手机开始视频开几个会。

林臻东只能用体重优势把他压在床上扯着他的领带，“体重我会控制，长期健身要控制回去很简单，”他蒙上洪阔的眼睛，“但是视力可是不可逆的，你整天看手机不看我也不行。”

“怎么，你把我换了？”洪阔在他手掌下瞪着眼，林臻东亲吻他红润厚实的嘴，心疼自己地说：“换了你我就没领航员了。”林臻东庆幸自己当时怎么想的，真是双重保险，独一份。洪阔嘴硬的，可一直没松口呢，跑了他上哪哭去。

回国的五年里，冠军组合仍然是冠军组合，车队也因为精心的管理逐渐步入正轨，下一步恐怕是林臻东洪阔带着车队重新回到国际赛事了。

全是豪车的仓库里，安排的是各大媒体的采访，归国冠军组合，两个优质青年，耀眼的成绩，优秀的管理，自然是吸引眼球的。

“因为我有最好的领航员。”林臻东搭着洪阔的手，看着他意味深长地说，两个人都是笔挺合身的西装，洪阔感觉着手上那爪子的重量，转头安静满足地对着林臻东笑，前面两个记者感觉仿佛被什么闪了一下反射性地低头乖巧记录着。

俩小伙子感情真好啊哈哈，名不虚传。

洪阔跟媒体打了几年交道，略有感觉，他有些隐秘又快乐地扫了一眼这些豪车，你们要是知道林臻东在这些车里都干了啥，那林臻东可混不下去了。

林臻东见完张驰回来，就呆在赛车场上看洪阔开飞机，连洪阔下来了都没注意，洪阔踩着平衡车兔子一样快到他跟前他才迎上去，扣着洪阔的双手，和他有一下没一下的拉扯着玩。

“臻东，想什么呢？”

“洪阔，我还是把卡给了张驰，你说他会不会用？”林臻东摸上他戴着手套的骨节，缱绻地揉着。

洪阔想了想，从平衡车上下来，靠在直升机上，林臻东跟过来靠在他身边，一起看着远方雨打树叶。

“我觉得他不会。”洪阔转身对林臻东说。

“你可以换一种方式，臻东，我给你谈个拉赞助的节目，我们想别的办法帮他。”

林臻东看着洪阔，又轻松了很多，玩起了他手上的表带。

“臻东，我们都是尽力做到自己的极限，其他的就别多想了。”

“也是，反正比完这场无论如何你也跟我去国外。”林臻东面对着把他抵在飞机上，双手撑着，得寸进尺。

还会套话了。给你能的。“看你表现了。”

“诶，怎么又是这句？”

“人啊总要点压力，我看也没谁能给你压力了只能我给了。”

“你昨晚在车里不是答应了…”

“林臻东你闭嘴！”

回国比赛，找到状态之后他们还是干劲十足的，更自主的环境有他们喜欢的更多挑战，也有了更多心无旁骛并肩作战的时光。

林臻东每天第一眼醒来见到的就是洪阔，大多是前一晚被强行按着在自己身边安心地睡着，另一只手上还拿着手机，梦话都是操心的内容，有时还夹杂几句不知名语言，自从林臻东有一回给他录下来威胁了一些事情之后，洪阔就开始时不时拒绝入住林臻东的豪宅，拒绝接触林臻东养的狗，那狗跟主人似的，见他就舔，很烦人。

于是林臻东更多时候是直接闯进洪阔自己的高档小公寓里，其实他更喜欢这儿，小小的温暖的，全都是洪阔的味道。他去过张驰的炒饭摊位，看张驰带着张飞写作业，脑子里却闪回的自己现在的生活，他觉得很像很满足，张驰这个小家的模样，不就和他跟洪阔现在一样吗，公司里他看着洪阔忙碌，闲下来被洪阔带着飞一圈，赛场上洪阔还在他身边，林臻东总被形容拥有的很多，但只有洪阔和他们共同热爱的才有实感，俗气一点说，就是和有情人，做快乐事吧。

俗气一点好，林臻东觉得。

互相陪伴走了这么久，在他们各自不算很长的人生经历里都已经是不可替代的一部分。洪阔知道现在林臻东和他又在一个岔路口等着，国内五年又走到了顶峰，每次想到这个，洪阔心里总是习惯性地把手边心里的事清点一遍，然后只觉得自己真是井井有条，林臻东现在就算说干嘛就要干嘛，他也能让他没有后顾之忧，然后就踏实了，怕什么呢，他和林臻东都准备好了。

只是他太明白林臻东，也太明白自己，因此还是等着他开口。

哪怕自己心里早已经有了多年的答案。

洪阔感念到自己的想法还有些意料之外，他这样子，还真就和林臻东好成了一个人。洪阔觉得自己一直是理智的，看人做事很少发散些多余的情绪，大概凡事习惯了掌控每个细节，久了也发现自己确实足以掌控每个细节，他就更自信，也干脆更享受凡事自己去把握。别看林臻东大么大一个，平时不笑的时候看着也可有主意可有内涵一个人，其实大脑袋瓜里闲下来情绪比自己还敏感，体会到什么又不轻易说出来，还要自己去安抚，这个破性格在两个人一开始还真是闹了不少情绪，那时候一个失望瞎想另一个开解不了的情况林臻东没少折腾他。

他也很不解，自己眼里不揉沙子的一个人，这么久了老妈子一样惯着他。

也是这样麻烦的林臻东，竟然是洪阔最难以解释的存在。

比如自己那时候早就在直升机上看着他驾驶赛车练习，明明被吸引，也明明知道林臻东总是看过来的眼光，却按捺着等他先开口。

有多少次他们默契到一个眼神，有些话洪阔没说出口林臻东就已经了然明白地去做，洪阔一直很聪明，思维反应比一般人准确和快，一般都是他先反应过来，当时却为这种陌生反常不科学的契合心动得无以复加。

更不用说，当他一次又一次发现林臻东的所有计划和想法里都自然地有洪阔的存在。

他很想扑上去也舔一舔林臻东，却每一次只是转开脸嘴硬地回答。想着也许哪天就没有了，自己怎么像个拖泥带水的小姑娘。

但就是每一次都有他。

林臻东是洪阔的赛车手，林臻东需要的洪阔都能做到。

洪阔是林臻东的领航员，洪阔发现洪阔想要的，林臻东从一开始就给他安排的明明白白。

他大概是别想着走了，那就不想了吧。洪阔心里明白，虽然这是洪阔唯一不坦诚的地方。

…

巴音布鲁克

林臻东以微弱的差异输给了张驰。

其实他没太感觉到输赢的实感，也没有非要去计较，只是有些惆怅，终究还是留了个遗憾。

这次是洪阔找到了他，费了点劲甩掉了一堆小尾巴，在悬崖的边上，前面就是九曲十八弯。

毛巾扔给他，“擦擦，你这儿喂蚊子呢？”

这个点没什么人过来，林臻东左右看了看，抱过洪阔，大脑袋抵在他肩窝。

“怎么了？这不是挺好的，张驰还能接着开下去，咱们也能放心去国外了。”

林臻东搂着他的腰，闲着似的蹭着亲着他的脖颈。修长，像那边湖里的天鹅。

果然，赛后发情是日常啊。

“别啃了，回头啃一嘴蚊子，”洪阔推开他，拿着毛巾仰头擦着林臻东脸上的灰道道，“你不会是这会儿还计较输赢吧，我不是说了吗，你开得挺好的，比去年还快了三秒呢。”

面前的落日映照着无数蜿蜒的水流，林臻东面朝着那边，他眼里映着落日，却盯着洪阔，“没有，我就是觉得这么多年，还是给自己留遗憾了，原来真的有事情是我努力也控制不了的。”

“有啊，”洪阔看着他眼里的落日，“比如我一直想，不管怎么样，我不能对林臻东把话说太满，不能太放任自己的感情，可话怎么说结果又怎么样呢，”林臻东有些意外地看着他，洪阔转脸面向快沉到底的太阳，“我控制不了啊。”

片刻，有高大温暖的胸膛贴上他，几乎能挡住他整个人的怀抱让他放松地倚靠，“你刚刚说的是咱们俩去国外啊。”

“嗯。”真是个迟钝的会抓重点的。


End file.
